


First-aid

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Angst and Humor, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a cute multi part hurt and comfort fic, this will involve Mondo's gang and more of your relationship growing in future chapters. The reader is rather laid back and casual for the most part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddly Surprises

It was deep into the night, you couldn’t help but check the time, 11 pm. You stretched and kicked your legs off of your bed. You figured you’d never get to bed, insomnia was really kicking your ass lately. You know it can’t be helped much, but especially now you couldn’t sleep for the life of you. Usually only a few thoughts come along to your head during your fits of insomnia; regrets, mistakes and sometimes work. 

But today, or well tonight, all your thoughts were consumed by someone, not something. You only went on a few dates, they were fun, but now you couldn’t help but wonder what’s going to happen. You went outside of your room, sock clad feet slowly made their way to your kitchen to make some hot chocolate. Sure it was summer, but drinking it seemed to always calm your nerves.

You pushed the button on your Keurig watched as the machine turned on. As you waited for it to be ready to brew you thought more about him. Will everything go right this time, hopefully three times the charm is right or you’ll might just settle with being single again. You sigh as you get a packet of hot chocolate mix. You can’t help but keep your hopes up with this guy.

He did seem like a sweetheart, one small thought intervened the clutter. You smiled and set the cup under the machine, you watched the hot water pour into your cup. You breathed in and out, you kept thinking about the positives, you could feel your smile get bigger at each thought. How he would rush to pull out your chair for you, how his voice would raise an octave when he got flustered, how his face to his ears got red when you complimented him.

You looked back to your cup to see it filled with hot water, you turned off the machine and placed your cup carefully on the counter. You got a spoon and added the mix to your drink, as you mixed your drink you thought a small bit more. You thought about how he asked before he did little things such as holding your hand or kissing your cheek. You sipped on your drink a bit and put the mug down to throw away the empty packet of mix.

You picked up your cup and headed towards your couch, you saw your phone on the table.

“So that’s where I left my phone”you said quietly.

You just shrugged and sipped away on your drink, I mean it’s not like anyone is going to really text you anyway, especially at this time. Maybe a few friends come to mind, you shrug the thought off and finish off your drink. You set the mug in the sink and rinse it quickly, you’ll wash it better later.

You look back at your phone and decide to take it with you, you scroll through the cute texts you sent to your date mate, you just decided on that term because your friend pointed out you’re not official as she calls it. You closed the door to your room and laid down in bed, you looked at the phone a little bit. Just as you were going to set it down it rang. 

As always the contact name and picture with it made you giggle, albit being startled seeing that it was a number you knew calmed you down. You answered it in a sleepy tone of voice,

“Hello?” You said more like a question than an answer.

“Oh, uh sorry to wake you, but is it alright if I come over right now. Fuck, maybe you just want to rest in peace listen-”you cut him off before he rants.

“I don’t mind you coming over, just hurry before I fall asleep and you get stuck waiting by my door”You yawn.

“I’ll be right over!”he says a bit loudly as he hangs up.

You laugh and stretch, you smile and get out of bed to sit on your couch and wait close by the door to hear when he’s coming. You tried to keep your eyes open best as you could, and as soon as you were going to fall asleep a loud knock, or bang resounded in your house. You got up from your couch and looked through the peephole to see Mondo standing right there, or well his chest considering the peephole is your eye level.

You open your door and look up at the man before you, he has a few bruises and cuts on his face and hands. You smile softly and gently pull him by the hand into your house. He closes the door behind him and you quickly lock it, then go back to pulling him to your bathroom to patch him up. As you drag him you ignore his protests that you didn’t need to go through the trouble. You practically pushed him down to sit on the lid of the toilet as you opened your first-aid kit on the sink counter.

“I’m a bit surprised that you’re so prepared for something like this”he says in an a quiet tone.

“I guess i’m used to doing this sort of thing”You mumble quietly.

You take out the disinfectant and take off the small cap covering the spray, you look to him and say that it might hurt a bit. He nods as you go to spray the areas you can and get some packets of disinfectant to wipe carefully around his face where the worse of the cuts lie. He cringes slightly but remains calm, you sigh and quickly ask,

“Is that all of the cuts?”

“Yeah, but I have a shit ton of bruises on my stomach”he laughs.

“Oh what am I going to do with you Mondo”you sigh and pat his hair affectionately.

He clears his throat a bit and looks away as a blush creeps on his face. As you get some band-aids you mumble about how he cute he was. You turn to see a surprised look on his face, you blush terribly and just focus on putting on the band-aids, you start with his hands. But as you go to put some on his face you can’t help but stare at his face a bit as you work. His purple eyes seem to stare right back at your (e/c) ones. You pull back a bit from his face and take a good look at him once more.

“I’m glad you weren’t too hurt”You say and look down a bit.

“You shoulda seen the other guy”he laughed.

“I could only imagine”you laugh and look up at him again.

You stretched out and yawned, 

“You can stay over, alright”you say looking at him tiredly.

“S-shit, you serious?”he nearly exclaims.

You simply nod in response,

“I don’t think you should be out until you at least rested after all of this”you say gently as you look back at him.

“Well considering you’re fucking keeping me over, where do I sleep?”He asks with a small grin.

“My room”you blurt out.

You could practically feel the blush creep more on his face as soon as you said that. You pat his shoulder and hold in your laughter at his shocked expression. He was just too quick to think of the negatives, it was good and bad at the same time. You decide to pull a bit on his arm to drag him to your room, on your way you ask him small questions. Most of the answers were mumbles variations of him being fine.

Just as you arrive to your room you could feel Mondo stopping in his tracks. You just tiredly did your best to drag his weight. You quickly learn that your attempts are futile and you stop. You just hug him and mumble,

“If you’re going to stay out here I will too”

“Just go to bed damnit”he nearly growls back.

You barely manage to keep your eyes open, you can see him waiting on you. But as stubborn as you are you continue to stand your ground. As you hear him say something under his breath you can practically imagine his expression. You nearly get knocked over as he moves again,

“Hey! At least give me a warning”you exclaim startled.  
You hit his chest lightly at an attempt to get him to stop, you then feel yourself getting pushed towards your bed.

“Sleep”he says more like a command than anything.

You sit on your bed and look back at him,

“Are you going to sleep too or am I going to have to stay up with you?”you say looking back at him.

“I’m not fucking having you stay up, ya look too damn exhausted to stay up anyways”Mondo huffs as he sits down to your (right/left).

“You could have just laid down on the couch in here”you laugh as you lay down.

“FUCK! How did I not notice that”he exclaims and puts a hand on his face.

You just laugh and turn to look at him, 

“What am I going to do with you Mondo”

“Heh, what could you do”he says looking back at you.

Your eyes widen slightly and you push him playfully, you then just sigh,

“I might just love you, hows that?”You say and watch his expression.

You lost track at how many times you have surprised this man, and you wouldn’t have it any other way. You turn and look away, you aren’t sure what to do with yourself in this silence. You then get pulled to the other side of your bed, you smile.

“I’m guessing you think that’s a good idea”you say sleepily.

“Yeah”he says quietly.

He’s basically spooning you right now and you just can’t help but wish the moment would last forever. You can only wonder how things will go later in the morning, but for now you feel at peace.


	2. Off To Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's short, but the other chapters will make up for this one :^)  
> This chapter is about some worrying, cute teasing, great food and will build up for the next chapter.

You woke up to hear birds and see a slight light coming through your curtained window. You couldn’t move much, you then looked to see arms still wrapped around your torso. You smile and turn to face him, he looked so peaceful. You reach out a hand and cup his cheek, you go from touching his face lightly to touching his hair.

You had to admit you were surprised at how soft his hair was, you stop before he wakes up. But as you turn around you hear a small fit laughter, well now you were embarrassed. You move to get off your bed, you move his arms away from your torso and sit on the other side of the bed.

“When were you going to tell me you were up” You frown slightly.  
You saw him open his eyes and grin.

“You seemed to be enjoying yourself then, but.. I guess now” He laughs harder.

You grumble and get off the bed, you walked over behind him and pulled the covers off.

“Get outta my bed Oowada” You say pushing his back lightly.

“What if I didn’t” He said and pulled the covers back up.

You were in shock, this man thinks he can just turn the tables on you like this. You shake your head and take the covers off again, you’re getting revenge. You just decide to pull him out of bed yourself. Within seconds this proved to be the worst thing you have done today. You can barely lift his legs off your bed, you just give up and go back to laying in bed.

You don’t even want to see him try to keep in his laughter. You then feel your bed lift up a bit and you see him right in front of you. You just stare at him for a bit before breaking into laughter.

“You’re an ass, you know that” You say in between laughs.

“But you still love me right” He says in a sing-song tone of voice.

“I guess I do” You say and close your eyes.

You decide to not press into your thoughts and you offer to make some breakfast,

“I mean you’re going to leave, so how about some breakfast?” You offer.

“Alright fine, but i’m going to get you back” He says.

“Is that a threat?” You say playfully.

“No. But you better watch out” He says smiling.  
You quickly get out some eggs, spam and pancake mix to work with. It doesn’t take too long to make the eggs and spam, but you add a bit extra to make that pancake mix to give it flavor (like fruit or vanilla or etc). You smile at your work and serve yourself and Mondo some food. You balance the two plates in your hands and place them on the table.

Mondo gets off your couch and takes a seat, 

“Shit, you didn’t have to go all out you know” He says ogling the food.

“What can I say you inspire me” You grin and begin to eat your food.

You look back up at him to see him speechless, you smile and finish swallowing the food in your mouth.

“Aren’t you going to eat your food?” You ask innocently.

“Uh, y-yeah” He says laughing a bit.

You continue eating your food with a small smile on your face, once you both finish you take both paper plates and throw them away. You stretch and head back over to Mondo, you see him get up from his chair.

“Thanks for the food, and your help” You hear him trail off as he blushes harshly.

“No need to thank me, it’s no problem really” You say as you head to the door with him.

Before he opens it to leave, you go ahead and hug him gently,

“Don’t you go get hurt on me again Oowada” You mumble as you press your face into his chest.

You can feel him laughing as you hold onto him,

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry about it (y/n), okay” He says softly.

You pull away from him and look up at him,

“Just try not to get too hurt, you may be a gang leader but if I see you doing something stupid i’ll kick your ass myself” You say in a worried tone contradicting your empty threat.

He nods and opens the door,

“You be careful too”he says with a small smile.

You grin and say bye with the biggest smile on your face as he waves while going on his bike. You head inside to your room to get ready. It’s time to start your own day, after all you do have work in an hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will actually be up later today or tomorrow. I have big plans ;&)  
> I hope yall enjoyed this chapter, even tho it's short.


	3. Tiring Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal day at work for reader and an awkward conversation for Mondo. Reader gets less credit than deserved for what they do. cliff hanger ;^)/

You were on your way to work, it wasn’t that you didn’t like to go. It was more like everyone who wasn’t a worker happened to either be too nice or an asshole. Now a days you couldn’t tell who you’d prefer. It was bad all around, working at retail was the worst for you. There weren’t even stools at the cash register, standing for hours mixed with customers. You’re surprised you had enough restraint to keep calm while doing this.

Thankfully you had a good morning or you would’ve took a break early. As you were ringing up a nice old lady’s items you couldn’t help but smile at her complements. It was a nice change from the other day where an elderly couple cursed you out for going too slow. You finished up with her quickly considering she had exact change and a few things. 

You wish all customers could be that easy to ring up and deal with. Speak of the devil, you could see a customer running towards your empty line. You didn’t consider yourself religious but right now you felt as if you should pray about now.

You feel the biggest breeze of wind as this guy comes up to your line. Not only did he quickly pile his items on the conveyor belt but he waited patiently as you rung him up.

You barely even had the chance to tell him the price because as soon as he saw the numbers himself he pulled out more than enough change. You could see panic practically screaming in those red eyes of his.

“Uh listen, you pulled out a fifty dollar bill here and a twenty”you say still in shock.  
You give the fifty back to the poor guy and say,  
“I’ll only be needing the twenty alright, be careful giving that kind of money out”

He looks nervous and you feel bad for the guy.

“I’m sorry! I had no idea, thank you!”he shouts all in one breath.

You pass him his bags and watch as he nearly drops them running out the door. You wonder where he needed to be so quickly, but that’s not your business.

(Ishimaru’s P.O.V)

I can’t believe bro would be so reckless again! He wouldn’t even mention what happened last night either, was he at the hospital? Where was he taken care of? I’ll get answers as soon as I get to him and that’s final.

I know running through the streets isn’t safe but i’m afraid i’ll have to be reckless as well to help out my bro!

Lucky for me I manage to make it to bro’s house in a matter of minutes.

“Bro! Where are you, you aren’t moving too much are you!?”I ask panicked

“It’s fine, I was just getting a soda bro”he replies from the kitchen.

“In the future bro please be more careful”I say worriedly

I sigh as I set down the bags on the table,

“Thankfully you live walking distance from a convenience store or who knows what would happen”I say as I take out the boxes of bandages and a first-aid kit.

“Please take off those bandages and i’ll clean you up and put on some new ones”I say as i get out the materials needed.

Mondo slowly takes off the bandages and I could see him wince as he does so. I try my best to refrain from mentioning that.

“Uh, well i’m done”he says looking down.

I could see the scabbed over cuts, some look worse than others and I shake my head.

“Was this from another fight?”I ask concernedly as I begin to clean the cuts.

“Yeah, someone was picking a fight with a new member and I stepped in”he says and winces somewhat at the medicine.

“Did you win?”I ask with bright eyes knowing well the answer.

As I put on the bandages I could see a smile grow on his face as he told me about his victory.

“And after he passed out, me and the boys got some drinks to celebrate!”he grins and lets out some laughter.

I soon laugh along with my bro about the whole thing. But then I remember I had to ask him another thing.

“Hey bro who helped you cover those cuts at such a late hour?”I ask curiously.

His laughter was cut short and I could see him getting nervous,

“Well after I celebrated my cuts sorta opened and I went over to someone’s house”he says with a small smile.

“Bro you are still not answering my question”I say beginning to get impatient.

“I was at (y/n)’s house and they fixed me up”he says quietly.

“OH!”I say in surprise.

“Why didn’t you say that before bro, you had me worried!”I continue and then feel shock settle over me.  
“Wait! Didn’t you talk about dating someone named (y/n)! You went to their house that late!”I say shocked.

“Yes, but listen bro it was fine, they even let me stay over”he says calmly.

“YOU STAYED OVER AS WELL!! WERE THEY EVEN UP AT THAT HOUR? WHERE DID YOU SLEEP?!”I spew out questions still in shock at the act.

(Mondo’s P.O.V)

At this rate I could swear I was going to give my bro a heart attack. I could answer most of these questions. Hopefully I could think of something else to say for that last part. I know if I say I slept in their bed Ishimaru would probably lose his shit.

“Bro, bro relax I just slept in their guest room and yes they were up. They were watching t.v.”I say laughing a bit nervously.

I’m practically talking outta my ass right now with this. Hopefully he never heads over to their house or he’ll see that they don’t even have a guest room.

I could see him sigh and actually try to relax as soon as I told him my answer.

(Y/N P.O.V)

You begin your walk back home around six o’clock. Right now you’re too tired to worry about the busy sidewalk. You’ll knock someone down if you have to so you can go home. Right now you can practically smell what kind of coat the people around you are wearing. You have to get out of here quick, you notice a shittier sidewalk no one is bothering to walk on so you’ll risk it.

After 10 minutes of walking on this sidewalk and getting scratched by trees you realize that you’re lost. You check your phone for the time and see that it’s 6:20 pm now. You decide to go back the way you came and back to the busy street. It’s less cluttered now that the bus came, thank god. You continue back on your usual route.

It’s about 7 pm when you get home and you’re beyond exhausted. You go to clean yourself up and patch yourself up before you make dinner. You’re legs and feet are killing you now and at this rate you’ll run out of bandages. 

It’s about 7:40 pm after you ate and had that incident, you’re just going to call it a night. There’s no way you can walk around now. You decide to head to bed and at least take a nap. You then hear knocking on your door, this isn’t your night you figure. You better go see who it is before they knock harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowowow, im late on this chapter, i know. But listen that dr3 ep ruined me and i was sobbing for hours. I had this already typed but i was not rdy 2 edit it yet. EDIT: I'm gettin on to the next chapter rn. cant believe theres another shooting threat so no school 4 me 4 safety. :^

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic, this is my first fic actually! And honestly I had to make it the amount of x readers in the Danganronpa fandom is so low!


End file.
